


Son of the Structure - an IS X P.G.R. Crossover One-shot

by Renashi012



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos, 战双帕弥什 | Punishing: Gray Raven
Genre: Action, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renashi012/pseuds/Renashi012
Summary: Oneshot of the crossover between IS and P.G.R. :After saving Laura Bodewig from the clutches of the system that causes her to lose control, he is now faced against the shadow of his sister's clone.Without an IS and was thrown into kneeling in front of his enemy, he had no choice but to stand up again and fight.
Kudos: 1





	Son of the Structure - an IS X P.G.R. Crossover One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> (As of 22:19 21st August 2020)
> 
> Sup Guys, this is Renashi here.
> 
> I'll be honest with you about this game known as 'Punishing: Gray Raven' here. 
> 
> The game is absolutely looking fantastic and I can't wait for its global released. Don't forget about its OST as well. Currently my favorite ones are Narwhal, War zone and Hikari. And Yes, I'll be adding some good OST in this oneshot.
> 
> Now, those who wondering why I made this fanfiction is because I accidentally dream about Ichika being able to perform those blade moves similar to Lucia from P.G.R. As much as I wanted to make a full fanfiction out of it, I don't have enough materials and lore on the world of Gray Raven. Thus, I decided to write this oneshot instead.
> 
> And Again, Why Ichika?
> 
> Simple, he has a lot of spaces for a character improvement or recreation of a new origin since a LOT of people hated the character itself as its original. Even I can't stand Ichika in that damned state haha... SO I STRAIGHT UP USING HIM AS THE BASE CAUSE I LIKE THE UNIVERSE BUT THE DAMN MC HIMSELF.
> 
> Ehem...
> 
> Anyway, time to move on with our one shot here. In this oneshot, it took place in the inter-class tournament where Ichika is facing against Laura and Houki while partner up with Charlotte(As Charles). After Laura's defeat and rescue from the VT system takeover, this is where Ichika had to step up his game.
> 
> Also, there are some changes in this part from the original story and more such as Ichika wears a surfer suit with red outlines as his IS suit rather than that silly original one he wears and that Charlotte is Called Charles for this part to try and just keep it to the story material until her reveal as a girl. This is an idea just if this FF got to be make into a series.
> 
> There are more supposedly, but I'll get it in while writing this. I mean, if this gonna be a series of its own, It will be a spoiler later on. Although, it is a spoiler already itself so, just to be warned.
> 
> Also, before you read the oneshot, I want to apologies beforehand for my English in this story. My grammar is really bad so hopefully I can get a beta reader to help me on my other titles if possible. 
> 
> Well... after I get myself back to writing more, then I'll cross that bridge.
> 
> Now, time to start this.

"H-he... he did it... He saved her from that machine!"

As of now, Shinono Houki is in awe by Ichika who just accomplish a feat to save Laura Bodewig, only in Partial Deployment form, from the black mud which forms into the former first Mondo Groso Champion nicknamed 'Brunhilde' and Ichika's older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

"Even in that form, he is able to accomplish it with just a simple slash." Charles praise can be hear by Houki who just nodded, agreeing with him.

Ichika, who is now holding Laura in his arm, was looking into the girl's condition. After a few second releasing her from the black mud, the girl suddenly regain conscious and immediately realize she is in the arm of her savior who is now staring at her.

" Oi, are you alright?"

" I... I..."

" Just keep your strength. We'll talk late-"

Ichika suddenly cuts off as he felt an immense aura coming out from the center, from where the Brunhilde clone stands. The clone of his sister is still standing and it is now making a stance which aim at him and the girl in his arm.

" It's not over yet! Charles, Take Laura-"

The Clone immediately lunges onto Ichika with a downward two-handed cut. Ichika immediately raises his blade to defend Laura and himself. With the force of the cut force him to back away from the black mud, He decided to pass up Laura into Charles's hand.

" Houki! Charles! Get her out of here now! I'll hold it off!"

" But Ichika-"

" I SAID NOW!"

With one yell, both Houki and Charles were running towards the exit on the far side of the stadium while carrying Laura. As for Ichika, he is now standing by for any attack while in the partial deployment form. The rest of the academy security staffs were then tries to do a strike onto the machine...

but with just a single blow, three IS Machine were immediately destroyed except for the pilots ,who were ejected from the blast. The three pilots were then taken by the other staffs for medical attention.

From what Ichika have just witness, he knew that their first encounter is just a test for him.

Now, the machine had its sight on Ichika and he knew that things are gonna get serious.

________________________________________________________________________________

From the observation deck, Chifuyu continues to monitor the fight while Maya Yamada is scanning the machine. In Chifuyu's mind, she is very furious with the outcome of the fight which supposedly end with the VT system dissipate after it loss connection to the owner. She know well that the system itself has too many flaws in its data and that the system being banned from the Alaska Treaty is just because what transpire right here on the academy grounds. As of now, four more pilots are immediately ejected from a counter that have made by the machine, with one is need a serious medical attention.

" Got it! The scan shows that the system is still intact on the IS and it is now running rampant since it wasn't controlled by the pilot now. If we don't stop it now, it will stays in this form." Maya exclaims while reporting on her progress with the scans.

" Yes. Which is the reason why the system itself was banned from the Treaty itself. By just copying the data from several previous Mondo Grosso champions, the system will be a force to be reckon with, even without a pilot to control it. Without a desire, it will attack what comes after it. Tell the security team to keep the machine in bay! We need the next reinforcement to come in and try to take it down after-"

" Ma'am! The machine is now attacking Ichika!"

________________________________________________________________________________

From that point, he knew that the clone is coming for him.

From that point as well, he knew he had to step up his game after witnessing the defeat of some of the academy security staff.

He knew... that he need to use his full strength.

Ignoring the pain of his upper left arm, he raises his blade and aims towards the machine as a sign that he is challenging it.

And the machine accepts it.

In a split second, the clone is above Ichika and immediately it lands a crushing blow which creates a huge dust cloud.

________________________________________________________________________________

From afar, the rest of the girls from field have meet up with their friends, Cecilia and Rin who were also runs into the field to get the three into safety.

From there is when they saw the attack on Ichika was made by the clone takes place.

"I-ichika..."

Houki is the first one to speak up, stuttering as she saw the figure of Ichika is lost in the dust cloud.

"n-no... No way he couldn't be..." (Cecilia)

***swing***

The sound of a blade slashing through can be hear out loud. The field turn silent when the sound was made and a strong wind passes through while blowing off the dust cloud for the audience to see what has really transpired.

_(Nonaokoboros -"Kowloon Night Sail" [Boss Battle BGM Extended Ver.] Plays: **PL1*)**_

From afar, they can see that the clone was still in its attacking pose when it launches its attack on Ichika. However, a cut that have appeared from its left waist. Behind it, Ichika was standing with his back facing against the clone's. As he turns around...

The boy who is known to be somewhat clumsy and dense has now dons the cold expression of a different person. He frowns lightly towards the enemy, and his half-opened eyes speaks out for himself of being focused onto his enemy. 

The silent stays longer as no words was spoken from anyone.

Except to those who are secretly witnessing this scene.

________________________________________________________________________________

On the stadium's rooftops, two figure are observing the battle. 

One is a young girl who's playfully swinging her legs, has a black shoulder-length twintail hairstyle with red shine which are holding up by a pair of large hair clips, a pair of dark red eyes, and a mask splits that into two, barely covers both sides of her face. She wears a red half-cut jacket that covers half of her upper torso with its zipper opens up, revealing her wearing a black dress with red and white outlines(Similar to Lucia's Dawn outfit but she's wearing a jacket). On her arms, she wears a pair of red long sleeve gloves where her left arms sports a black vambrace and on her right hand, the glove is a finger-less one. She also wears a pair of black suspenders and a pair of black metallic boots. 

Standing Beside her, was a woman with her left hand on her waist, holding the katana sheath beside her while her right arm is loosely on the other. She has a long straight white hair with some bangs that covers her left upper face, and sports some accessories which are two diamond-shaped hair clips, and wears a headgear that makes her having a pair of horns. Both of her eyes are different in color, with her left being gray while the right being red. She wears a white coat that covers her black one-piece battle suit with white outlines that shows both her waist, and a black skirt with red lines. On her arms, she wears a pair of black long sleeve gloves with both her arms sports silver vembraces with red outlines. She also shown to be wearing a pair of long thight-length black socks, and wears a pair of metallic black boots with red stiletto ends.

" Mama, Nii-sama is now getting serious."

" I know. He has the same look as Izanagi when he is getting serious. He is indeed his son. Now, I can feel the fire within him. His will to be strong is now awakens. He has nothing to hold him back."

________________________________________________________________________________

The machine turns around to the boy who have damaged it. Without any pause, the clone immediately attacks the boy once again with a horizontal slash.

The boy immediately dashes back from the attack and disappear.

And reappears, on the clone's right as he lands another slash on its waist.

_"Tai man.(Too Slow.)"_

The clone was having trouble to keep up with the boy's movement that it didn't realize that Ichika attacks it outside of its vision. Ichika then raises his blade for another attack, but he shows signs of heavy breathing.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Nii-sama can use that ability in that state?"

" He can, but it can only be use for a number of times in his current state."

" Is it because the body can't take the speed?"

" Yes. a normal human body can't keep up with a speed that greater than the body could handle. It will create a pressure which causes his organ to nearly crushed by the speed itself. I've always warn him its side effects, but he still decide to use it in that state. I'm glad that those muscle training have help to lessen the effect."

" Is it to keep his cover intact?"

" Maybe... But if he keep using that blade, it won't survive when parrying."

" Nii-sama always wants to keep his strength hidden. But why?"

" For both of your and Chifuyu's safety, but I know that wasn't only the case. He didn't want to use his true strength unless if it's necessary. He has his reason why he didn't use the gift I've made for him in the first place. He want to use his own strength rather than the blood course through in our vein. He seeks victory around it."

________________________________________________________________________________

As Ichika is recovering from the attack he has just made, he immediately raises his blade for defense as he parry an attack from the clone. 

Three more strikes have been made, but the boy is able to stand against the machine as successful parries leads to counters.

The first being a counter jab on its right arm.

The second being a counter slash on its left leg.

The third being a counter pierce on to its left shoulder.

Even when the machine close in on his back for a vertical crush, he immediately move to the side as his blade 'cuts' off the attack and counters the clone with a cut on its right arm which holding the sword. The injury the clone has is now closing itself immediately after each counter.

From that point, Ichika knew he need to find it weakness immediately before his body succumbs to muscle strain and fatigue.

________________________________________________________________________________

" I can't believe it... Ichika is holding on his own against the clone..."(Rin)

" His blade work is actually great after I've measure his ability on our first training in the Dojo. Even when I'm getting serious on him, he could always find a way to counter my attack and attacks with precise speed. But this is just different from his usual practices..." (Houki)

"mmh... C-Charles... I need to..."

"L-Laura?"

As the battle is progressing, Laura is shaking Charles' shoulder, trying to push him away.

" I need... I need to see... his battle..."

" But Ichika said that you need to save your strength."

" I-I must witness this battle... I want to see what makes him stronger than I am. Please..."

Charles paused for a few moment before decided to put her arms around her shoulder to support her while standing. The girls and the boy continues to witness the battle in front of them as they wishing that Ichika is able to defeat the machine.

'Ichika, please... Don't die.'

________________________________________________________________________________

The more parry he made at this point, the harder it seems for him to do a counter attack as the attack made by the clone is getting stronger and faster to hold off.

_'It is getting hard to blocks these attacks... It wasn't as bad as sensei's but still... !'_

"Kuh!"

The next attack took him off guard as it pushes him back.

'That attack is stronger than the early ones. After that dash I've made, I can feel the muscle strain in my body. If I try to defend anymore than I could...'

*Pang! Pang! Pang!*

The attacks continues with Ichika was forced to cut off his thoughts and to be on defense. More and more attack by the clone have turns aggressive that he is hardly be able to make any counter and his movement have become more sluggish when he tries to move his blade to defend himself.

________________________________________________________________________________

"At this rate, Nii-sama can't hold on much longer. Mama, should we-?"

" No. We must not. As much as I wanted to help, we must believe in him to overcome this obstacle."

" But Nii-sama..."

"You said it yourself, right? I believe in him."

________________________________________________________________________________

" That idiot... At this rate, he will getting tired from all those defenses he made. He can't take much more of it. Yamada-sensei, I'm movi-"

" Ichika-kun!"

_(ｎｏｎａｏｕｋｏｂｏｒｏｓ-"Kowloon Night Sail" [Boss Battle BGM] stops)_

Yamada's scream caught her attention as she is now seeing that her brother have been given an attack that he couldn't defend.

A crush that causes him to rollback on floor and the blade he used have been destroyed.

________________________________________________________________________________

"ICHIKA/ICHIKA-KUN!"

The five people screams for his name as he is now getting bown off from an attack that breaks his defense. Not only his defense is broken, the sword in his hand shatters into pieces from the last attack. He was in the air for half a second before he rag dolled away from the clone. Ichika tries to push himself up from the ground, but the pain in his arms makes it harder for him to do it. He then sees the sight of the broken weapon, the Yukihara type-II, slowly dissipates from the ground.

" We need to help him!" Cecillia exclaims.

" But how? All of our IS are inoperable. The security staffs can't even to take it out. That clone... is a one-man army..." (Charles)

" VT system... Those bastards..." Laura mutters.

" Laura?"

" That machine... was equipped with Valkyrie Trace System. The very system that was banned from the treaty. It was for me as a pilot to use the strength of the past champions of the Mondo Grosso championship. For it to have it in my IS... It is a disgrace... This is all my fault. I didn't know that they..."

" Laura..." 

The students are looking sorrow at what the German soldier have stated. If what she just said is true, then they have nothing to do to stop the clone that is rampaging on the field. Even Houki, have kneel in defeat with her head lowers to hide her tears as to what will come next scares her. In her mind, she didn't want her crush to be killed and was blaming herself for not being stronger to help him.

" I-ichika!?"

At Rin's exclaiming the name of her crush, she raises her head to see the person she love, is now pushing himself to stand up against the enemy. From there, she can see the battered state of Ichika clearly.

His left arm is still bleeding from the cut he get earlier in his IS earlier, and now several more cuts can be seen on his IS suit that shows his glowing red injuries. His suit also shows sign of tears from the attacks.

From that state, he shouldn't be standing up. 

But now, he did and his head is now raised to stare at the clone.

________________________________________________________________________________

" Ma'am! Ichika is..."

" That idiot... is he trying to get himself kill!?"

The Brunhilde is now looking at the screen which shows her brother is now standing against the clone of herself. Her emotion can be show on her face, as a mix of frustration and worry.

Then, a transmission comes in.

" Orimura-sensei... this is..."

" Where does the call from?"

" Its from Ichika. He is calling us now."

"Patch it through."

As the call was answered, Ichika's weak voice can be hear. Loud enough to be hear, but also sounds weak as its current state of the owner.

_" Orimura-sensei, Yamada-sensei. is there's any way to beat this thing?"_

The two teacher looks at each other in worry, before answering his question.

"B-but Ichika-kun-"

" _I ask again. Is there's any way to to beat that thing?" Ichika asks again, but with a more piercing cold voice. This causes Yamada to flinch as she was suddenly scared by the change of emotion in his voice._

" T-there is one... It is by having its operational energy to run out. Its gonna take more than a few hours for it to fully depleted so-"

_" We can't wait for another few hours. Tell me how to deplete it faster."_

Ichika ask the question, but even the two knew that he sounds different as he almost sounded like a soldier.

" Ichika, listen to me. You are badly injured and this situation is out of your hands. I order you to-"

_"No time to wait. Just tell me is there's anyway to deplete it any faster. If I let it running rampant, more people will get hurt. I won't allow that."_

Ichika sounded more demanding than his usual behavior. It causes Yamada to shivers from the tone he uses. The sister herself was also being silent by the sudden change as this change of behavior makes her worry. After a few seconds of silence between the two side, Yamada finally speaks up.

" The only way to have its energy reserve deplete any faster... is by taking advantage on its healing factor. The more attack you land, the more energy it will take to healing its damages. This is the only way... B-but you don't have any weapon in your hands and your IS is inoperable! How do you fight it?"

_" I have my own way. Thank you for the information."_

" Ichika, Please! I order you to stand do-!"

"M-ma'am, Ichika have cut off his transmission!"

" T-that... That idiot!"

*Bam!*

________________________________________________________________________________

After he close off the transmission from the Observation deck, he is now staring directly at the machine that is slowly approaching him. After straighten up his body posture, he raises up his IS armband to his face.

_' This isn't what I have in mind... But I have no other choice.'_

After a deep breath, he starts to speak.

" Byakushiki. Releasing extra equipment from storage slot number 3. Opening passcode:  
Yae Sakura."

A light immediately appear in front of him, which then forms into a blade in its sheath. The sheath itself is modeled as a thin long black case with metallic red linings on it. The case design also looks futuristic and possess cutting edge technology looks. The handle itself can be seen to be stood out from the case itself and it was colored in red and black.

Ichika grasp of the black case by the handle with his left hand while his right is holding the hilt.

As if he wants to pull the blade out.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ma'am... that blade... the scans can't get an ID on it but it shows a large energy reading!"

" Of course you can't..."

Yamada then turns her head towards a worrying Chifuyu.

" You can't get an ID out of it... cause that blade isn't from an IS weapon...

It is a weapon that even I can't tell what it was but knowing its true purpose..."

________________________________________________________________________________

"I-Ichika...?" Houki mutters the name of her crush.

The students on the field are now glancing at the boy in wonder. For some reason, his sudden stand just lighten up their spirits as they are now believe in him to do what he wanted. 

________________________________________________________________________________

" Isn't that the blade you gifted to him on his last training day!? He should have known that pulling the blade now is too much for his body to handle! It will kill him in that state!"

"My daughter... You must believe in him. He knew the risk of pulling the blade will causes the same effect you have when you ended your training with me. You are lucky that you've survive the effect anyway."

"I do believe in Nii-sama! I know he is stronger than I am, but doing so in that state will cause him to lose 'himself'! 'He' will disappears!"

"Madoka!"

The girl in her jacket was silenced by her mother's yell as she turns her head towards her mother. The lady is now clenching her hands tightly before she is able to compose herself and continue to look at the boy on the field.

"I know... The body will had to make some forced adjustments to his new power when he pull that blade. It could kill him in that state... But I believe in his will to be strong, to protect those around him. He will prevail against the weapon itself. 

He will surpass the pain and unlock his true strength!"

________________________________________________________________________________

_" Liúxīn wǒ de diànhuà!(Heed my call!) Sakura Alternative!"_

Ichika then proceed to pull out a glowing crimson from its sheath. and a pillar of light appears, blinding everyone that witnessing the event that prevails, except for the person who is known as 'mama' as she mutters.

' Ichika... I give you my blessing to win this fight."

As the lights have finally dimmed down to none, 

There stands a boy, with the blade in his hand.

_( Ghost Final - HIKARI - Punishing: GRAY RAVEN [Boss Battle BGM] plays: **PL2*** )_

He is Orimura Ichika, but he is also not.

It was the first male IS pilot, but he was half of him.

The person who is known to be denser than a rock, idiotic to others, and weak for most people.

Is now gone.

He now sports a shoulder-length straight cut hairstyle, with red outlines that shines the same through his black hair. His kind brown eyes are now replaced with piercing cold crimson irises. His face shows none of his warm emotions anymore, 

As he is now cold, yet focused.

________________________________________________________________________________

" O-Orimura-sensei... I-is that...?"

" Yeah... it is him. That is Ichika." The Brunhilde answers with a sorrow tone.

" B-but these energy readings! This is not normal for a person to held this much power!"

" Believe it or not, it doesn't matter. For now, I ask that you and the rest of the girls there to keep this a secret from anyone. It is not for him, but it is for your safety. Contact the students for me, Yamada-sensei. we need to get this over with."

The stuttering teacher just nod in acknowledgement, knowing that this is not something that even the Brunhilde wanted anyone to know.

' Mama... Is this the reason why you keep their powers a secret?'

________________________________________________________________________________

As for the students who are in the field, all of their expression tells the same thing in their mind.

Who is he?

Where is Ichika?

Or is this really Ichika?

" H-Houki... Do you know anything about this?" Rin asks.

" I... I don't know... I'm really sorry. I don't know what is happening to Ichika but..." (Houki)

" Students, Can you all hear me?" 

A transmission suddenly calls in through everyone's Closed-form of their IS, except for Houki and Laura.

" Ma'am! I-Ichika is-"

" Just ignore him and try to leave the field. I know that all of you have questions for him right now but that can wait until later on. If he is able to get this through, he'll answer it for you all. For now, leave the task at hand to Ichika."

The transmission then cuts off. The students were then turns into silent. They are supposed to follow the order from their teacher. But one person decided to ignore it as she determines to do so.

" I won't leave him. I want to support him till the end." Houki is the first to speak up.

" But Houki, we need to follow what Orimura-sensei has order us to-" (Charles)

Then, they hear the sound of clone's footsteps, as it's walking towards Ichika.

________________________________________________________________________________

As the clone of his sister is approaching, Ichika knew that the clone has again, accepts his challenge. Without wasting any time, he immediately runs into its line of attack at a fast pace, leaving afterimages of himself.

The clone close in on him for an horizontal slash. As the attack was made, Ichika dissapears in a simmer of lights.

And reappears behind the clone and the time slows down for him.

"Too Slow."

With a quick sessions with his blade, he unleashed two cross slashes onto its back and a double lunge attacks. As the time around him resumes, he carry on with his attacks. Landing two horizontal slashes from left and right, he follow up with three reverse backhand thrust to its back and finish up with a shockwave blow to the floor.

The clone tries to makes a backhand cut onto the boy, but Ichika dashes under the attack and released another shockwave that staggers it. He does the same two horizontal slashes again, which then follow up with an uppercut where he next does a triple spiral vertical downward cut.

The attack causes the clone to jump back from Ichika's attack zone as it is now calculating Ichika's attack pattern which turns out to be impossible to counter.

As if the boy was attacking at a fast pace, unlike any other.

________________________________________________________________________________

" Amazing..." Houki said it as she is now looking at her childhood friend fill with awe.

" Agree.. Even my eyes can't comprehends with what I'm seeing now." Laura comments as she nods, agreeing to her.

" Those moves are impossible to be use by anyone normal...Is that humanely possible?" (Rin)

The other were agreeing with her as she stated the fact that even those moves aren't normal for anyone. Even then, they continue to look at the battle as the pray for their friend to defeat the enemy before him.

________________________________________________________________________________

_'Red Dawn... It is the name of his Structure form. Although similar to my own swordsmanship, it is more akin to his combat stance which involves stuns and lightning elements. A more powerful version of me, yet different... then again...'_

"Huh? I didn't expect him to follow her appearance as well..."

" Mama... we are siblings. Is there's something wrong with how we look?"

" You both are Izanagi's and my children. It just both of you reminds me of my prime... and a certain someone." The woman in white mutters at the end of her words.

"?"

_' Even then, I'm surprised that he could even withstand the pain of having himself awakens as a Reconstructed Soldier without being affected by the virus. Even without Luna's or Eden's skills and analysis, it seems Ichika is doing well and is now fighting. However, I can't help but worry for him in this battle.'_

_' Then again... even with my virus didn't spread into both of my child's blood, they still have the strengths from me and being similar to a structure. The fact that they could even uses some techniques that I have teach but stronger comes into play...'_

Her eyes widens as she got into realization.

_' It can't be. But... if its possible...'_

________________________________________________________________________________

The clone tries to attack it with every pattern it could do, following its own pattern through the skills of the past Mondo Grosso champions.

But it seems those moves are now useless for a system to use, as the boy surpass every calculation it made to counter his attacks.

Ichika is now dashes into the clones once more, dodging a downward vertical blow from the clone. As the time around him slows down once again, he does a horizontal cross slash, follow up with a spinning spiral round cut around the clone, ending the combo with a shockwave to further stuns the clone.

He then, immediately charge up a powerful uppercut that blows the clone off the ground. As the clone is in the air, Ichika immediately performs 7 sword waves towards the clone from the ground. After the last wave, he then jumps of the ground to deal a downward blast which sends it into the ground below, and follow up with a vertical spinning cut which have him dealing a powerful cut from the air.

Ichika successfully lands the attack and is now standing on the ground, observing the movement of the clone as it heals its wounds.

________________________________________________________________________________

" Orimura-Sensei! Ichika have manage to bring its shield down to 24%! And those moves just now have reduced it to 12%. With a few more cuts, he'll able to bring it down! How did Ichika did those attacks!?" Yamada exclaims in both excitement and fear of what the boy have done.

Chifuyu can only nods, acknowledges with what Ichika have perform which overcomes most people's expectation. But She couldn't answer the question her assistance teacher have asked. However, she knew she can't keep it any longer after this reveal.

"Wha- M-ma'am! Something wrong with Ichika!"

" What!?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Ichika knew the process to become a Reconstructed Soldier, to be Structure of Red Dawn can be too much for his body to slowly adapt to its changes as he slowly trying to be more familiar to his Structure. But the more time it takes for the adjustment is being made while fighting, the more painful it becomes for him to try and fight it back.

" ARGH! Dammit... Not now...!"

The pain forced him to kneel as an immense pain course through his whole body, creating sparks of red lightning around him.

As the clone sees this, it take the initiative to strike an attack. Ichika saw the attack coming and was ready for it. The clone launches an uppercut slash, where Ichika is able to defend himself, holding the weapon with both of his hands. 

Since the pain from the adjustment is still there, Ichika was forced to be in the defensive as he parries more blows that is coming right at him at all sides.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_' Dammit... The transformation adjustment process have forced him to be on defense. Even if I allowed him to use it, he is a bit too late to take it down fast.'_

Alpha clutches her fist tightly as her left hand is on the hilt of her blade, seemingly prepared to jump into the fight. But the mentor then composed herself, refrain to do any action. With determined eyes, she continues to watch over the battle in hoping for a miracle to happen for the sake of his son.

Even the young girl in red was fidgeting to get into the field and save her brother. However, she also realize doing so makes him to hate her, which is something that she didn't want. 

Thus, the two are now stuck by a code of honor that they are respecting.

_'My son... Don't give up. Fight the pain. And 'you' can finish this ...'_

________________________________________________________________________________

_'Then I have no choice but to use that!'_

After Ichika backflips from defending a blow, Ichika immediately place in his sword into its sheath. After taking a deep breath, he immediately lower himself and perform an 'Iaijutsu' stance with his right hand holding the handle, preparing for his next attack.

Even though the pain of the transformation runs through every muscle in his body, He calmly ignores it and closing his eyes, waiting for his enemy to make its attack.

The clone then close in as it was about to deal an another crushing blow from mid-air.

________________________________________________________________________________

" Ichika!/ Ichika-kun!"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ichika!"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Nii-sama! Go!"

________________________________________________________________________________

_"おそすぎる。(Too Slow)"_

As Ichika's eyes flashes in red, the time around him stops as he draws out the red blade from its sheath.

A 7 dimensional-breaking slash combo, 

Where the first attack from just the draw of the blade,

follow up with a right to left horizontal cut, 

a double vertical sword cut, 

a cross sword cut, 

and an upper cut where he dashes back from the enemy.

He then makes a kendo stance where he holds the sword with both of his hand for a vertical strike.

With just a small movement, he disappears. 

And reappears behind the clone for a cut while still standing in the same pose but his sword was lowered. He then puts in the sword in its sheath.

And as the sound of the sheath clicks, the time resumes,

***BOOM***

The strike creates a Sonic boom that blasted the clone into dust, leaving nothing but a small bracelet.

_(Ghost Final - HIKARI - Punishing: GRAY RAVEN [Boss Battle BGM] pauses)_

Now, the field is in silent. 

No sound was made from the students who have finished witnessing the end of a battle as all of them are staring at the battlefield with awe. Even from the observation deck, the two teachers are looking at the screen with the same expression. For the outsides on the edge of the stadium's roof, the two ladies have their emotions shadowed.

As for the man who won his battle, we can see that he is still standing in glory, his left hand holding the sheath.

_(Ghost Final - HIKARI - Punishing: GRAY RAVEN [Boss Battle BGM] Resumes: **PL3*** )_

He looks tired, half-closed eyes with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to stay awake as he was afraid of something.

But then again, he can't fight the tiredness in his eyes, as his body slowly about to fall head first onto the ground and his grip on the blade is loosen as it was released from his hand. 

Before he even fall, he suddenly felt that he was caught by someone as he felt his head on someone's shoulder and felt that he is being hugged by someone.

Slowly, he raises his head, his eyes was widened with feel of surprised as the person who held him...

is someone he deeply respected in his heart.

"S-sensei... I..."

" Hush... my child. You have done well. You have defeated your enemy and unlocked the power within you. I am proud of you."

"Heh... knowing the risk... I just can't stand around leaving... the clone of my sister there... Sorry."

" Don't be."

Placing her forehead on Ichika, she further speaks.

"It may be the clone of your sister, you have proven yourself stronger than before. You have even unlocked your power in this state where your life is at stake. As much as I want to scold you for doing such action, I can't bring myself to do so."

She then pecks a kiss to his forehead and continues.

"You have achieve this victory for yourself. Thus, You have earn yourself a rest so take a sleep, my dear son."

Ichika chuckles after hearing those words.

" I... see... I knew it... you are my..."

As Ichika slowly mutters the last few words, the woman can hear him sleeping soundly afterwards. As she slowly laid Ichika on the ground, She then turns to an approaching Houki and mouth something that she can read through her lips.

_' Please. Take care of him, Houki.'_

The girl just give the lady in white and nod, and she disappears.

________________________________________________________________________________

"..."

"..."

The two teacher of the academy are staying silent for a few minutes after witnessing what have transpired from on the field. After composed herself with her duty in mind, she starts to speak up, breaking the silent.

"Yamada-sensei, contact the students except for Houki to leave the area and call in the medic team to bring Ichika into the infirmary. If any of them asking for any questions, tell them that Ichika will tell them all about it when he wakes up."

The green-haired teacher just give Chifuyu a nod. Before the Brunhilde leave the room, Yamada speaks up.

" Chifuyu... Do you... know about him having this much power?"

The Brunhilde just standing at the door for a few moment before answering.

" I don't know... Honestly, I don't know how powerful he is until I see it myself... If you want to ask me anymore question, see me later at night. I need to get a drink from this."

Chifuyu then left the room, leaving Yamada to pondering herself about this incident before proceeding with the task at hand.

________________________________________________________________________________

On the edge of the stadium's rooftops, the lady in white suddenly appears with Madoka, staring at her mother while waiting for her mother's appearance.

"Come, Madoka. It's time to head back to the hotel."

"Yes, mama."

"Also... I'm sorry for appearing in front of your brother like that."

The girl in red just shakes her head and give her mother a smile.

"There's no need for that. I just didn't expect mama to be like that."

"Hmph... I didn't expect that I would turn out to be a caring mother as well."

_'I guess this is what being a mother feels like.'_

As the two girl moves away from the edge of the stadium, the two girl disappears.

________________________________________________________________________________

As night have fallen for the academy, a certain black-haired teacher is now walking through the corridors of the teacher's dormitory as she is now heading to her own room, pondering to the events that happens this morning regarding to everything she know less about, 

Especially about both her younger brother and sister, and the lady in white.

_'Just now, Yamada have given me a lot of question surrounding Ichika's true ability and the nature of the sword itself. Right now, the sword is by Ichika's side as there's no way to crack the code behind the powers that is being held within the blade itself. Luckily, I can answer some question regarding about mama's appearance in the field.'_

The Brunhilde just let out a deep sigh as she stops in front of her own room.

_'Currently, I don't know both of Mama's and Madoka's whereabouts as of right now. Ichika have been keeping secrets from me ever since I departed for Germany 6 years ago, and even now, I need answers from those time._

_Especially about mama's true power'_

She enters the room of the dorm, thinking about heading straight to bed as she is now tired of everything that happens earlier and she's just want to get a rest.

As she opens the lights of her own room, her eyes widens at the sight of a surprised visitor, sitting casually cross legged by the seats near the coffee table.

"Ho...? You didn't look good. Is it because of what happens this morning?"

The figure who first speaks up breaking the silent, is none other than the woman in white from the events this morning. She is now wearing a different set of outfit from her usual battle outfit. Her hair stays the same, with the absence of her headgear. She's even wears a casual outfit that consist of a white long-sleeve sweater, a pair of jeans and a pair of red stiletto. 

Chifuyu is now have a lot of things in mind that she want to ask. A lot of question to ask.

Before she even speak out however, the lady in white speaks up in a order tone.

" I know you have a lot of question to ask, Chifuyu. But I ask you to take a shower first. The events this morning must be tiring for you, right?"

The lady then give the Brunhilde a small smile. 

_" I'll tell you everything you need to know. About him, Madoka, and the truth of my existence here in this world."_

________________________________________________________________________________

**Musical Links:**

**PL1*** = ( youtube.com/watch?v=e5XqHJ1fMRg&t=1006s )

**PL2*** = ( youtube.com/watch?v=eP_e7ln9PJ0&t=387s )

**PL3*** = ( youtube.com/watch?v=6wDr3SmdKKs ) ( Plays at timestamp - 1:49)

**Author's Note:**

> /N:
> 
> (As of 29th of August 2020)
> 
> AAAAND... WE're done!
> 
> This is the end of the line for this one-shot right here.
> 
> So... this is how I envision for a fanfiction that I planned to make if The Global Edition of the game have released at the end of the year as rumored by some sources. And when that happens, I will indeed play the game as much as some other gacha titles I've been into lately.
> 
> In other words, expect me to write a full series on this crossover when the time comes.
> 
> Ok, since I said myself that I write myself this story with very less knowledge about the game's lore, I have done enough to write this far off. This happens to me while I was actually writing a manuscript for a GE and Code:Vein Crossover that haven't being pulled out yet as I have a lot of unfinished works that I intended to finish first.
> 
> And again, since my grammar in this one-shot seems less appealing and gone from good to worse, I expect myself to get a beta reader in the future if I had the chance to do so. I just don't know how to do it yet so I'll try to get know on how to do it first with some help. 
> 
> And.. that's it! I guess that is all for the chapter here.
> 
> Another thing unrelated from the story is that, I asked everyone to be careful with the pandemic world wide alright? Just keep a mask on, put on some hand sanitizer and keep a safe distance for safety eh? Malaysia is currently doing these kind of practice even when the MCO was lifted a bit for some business to be opened, as long as the people follow the procedure. 
> 
> A/N for AO3 Readers:  
> Alright, for those who are waiting for the next chapter of the rest of my fanfict, I'm sorry to say that its gonna take longer for me to do some updates as I am flooded with a lot of Uni works and assignments to do. Basically, I'm full of stuffs to do. Hence, the reason there are rarely updates on this Pandemic. Also, the IS X Code:Vein Crossover actually has an update, I just forgot to add into this site. Will do it later after this fanfict. Also, reminder that my Wattpad site is my main publishing site so do be patience when other site is being published.
> 
> This is Renashi, Will be seeing you all later.


End file.
